


She's Mine!

by attackonpufflehuff



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonpufflehuff/pseuds/attackonpufflehuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these cycles, Kuroha has gotten attached to his little Queen. The only one he doesn't have to kill, he figures he's allowed to, right? Something goes different this time around.</p>
<p>Just a little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Mine!

After all these cycles, Kuroha has gotten attached to his little Queen. The only one he doesn't have to kill, he figures he's allowed to, right? Something goes different this time around.

Seto finds her in her little home like usual, but the bond that forms between them this time is something more than friendship. He doesn't like it. He _hates_ it, despises it. No, this isn't right, he tells himself, it's not allowed! And yet, it happens. And when the brat kisses her for the first time, Kuroha decides that it is Seto who will be killed first this time.

And so, when the time came, before any others of the Dan had a chance to react to Konoha's transformation into Kuroha, he moved quickly and slaughtered the boy where he stood. Kano and Kido, the fools, immediately ran at him, but it was with ease that he murdered them as well, though not nearly as brutally. And the rest followed quickly as well, leaving little Marry all on her own once more.

Kuroha walked over to his Queen, who was now sobbing on the ground, and kneeled down beside her, taking her face into his hands. "You know what to do now my Queen." He said with a grin. "It's time to turn back the page, reset the actors on stage, you know." Crying, she nodded anyway, knowing it was all she could do, just relive this tragedy again. Right before she did, he stole a kiss from her, her last kiss in this cycle, whispering to no once in particular:

"She's mine!"


End file.
